


first impressions don't count

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: nayoung enters pledis in 2013, around the same time minki debuts. this is their first meeting.





	first impressions don't count

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that post it where Nayoung said she was close to our Minki... pls stan after school thanks

"Oh!" Nayoung gasps, hand frozen on the door knob. "I didn't know someone was in here. I can just go-"

"It's okay." Jonghyun nods to her politely. "I was just leaving." He's coated thoroughly in a layer of sweat, and she looks away as he rubs a towel across his face. It comes away red.

"Your hair dye..." She points, and he sighs.

"I know." He says regretfully. "Oh well. I'll be going now."

"Okay." She calls, shying away as he steps past her with a smile. Stepping into the studio, she winces at the frigid air conditioning and pulls on her hoodie. The mirrors are already fogged up, and she wipes over them with a rug neatly folded on the cabinet. She plugs her phone into the sound system and turns on the playlist.

She's supposed to be practicing a series of After School songs. Raina had been nice enough to her to teach her some moves, but she needed time to get into formation properly. Lost in her thoughts, she jumps as the door is yanked open.

"Jonghyun-ah, I got you ramen-" Ren looks up at her and pauses, tilting his head.

Nayoung had never been sure what to make of him. He had always been Ren to her, never Minki. Even now, face bare of make up and blonde hair tied back into a ponytail to expose his throat, he looks beautiful. Untouchable.

"Minki-oppa is really funny." Junghyun giggled to her once. She shudders. Ren is... powerful. He walks into a room and she freezes, pausing to observe the purposeful steps, intent on claiming his goal.

"Jonghyun left?" He asks in dismay, not bothering to hide the flicker of emotions across his face. She flinches and manages a tight nod. "Oh well. Do you want ramen?"

She bites her lip.

"Okay, so you do." Ren laughs. He closes the door behind him and puts the food on the table. "How do you like your noodles?"

"Al dente." She says immediately, cursing the unintended barb. Ren turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He breaks the chopsticks and waves her over, nudging the cup over to her. "I got rice and fish cakes too."

"Thanks." She says quietly. They eat in silence, propping their bodies up against the wall.

"Are you scared of me?" Ren questions. She swallows the last of her noodles.

"A little bit." She divulges. "You're very... impressionable."

"Um." He giggles, and she blanches at the surprisingly cute action. "No, I'm not."

His phone lights up, and he takes it out, flipping through the SMS and sighing.

"Let's start again." He insists, holding out a hand to her and tossing the flip phone onto the table. "Call me Minki."

"I'm Nayoung." She takes his hand and shakes it firmly. "You're good at dancing, right?"

"I'm not too bad." He shrugs, and she shows him the list of songs she's supposed to perfect. "Oh, no."

"I need help." She grins, and he scratches the back of his head. "Come on, help a fellow trainee out, Minki."

He bites his lip, sets down the noodles, and prances to the middle of the dance studio. Launching immediately to a silent rendition of one of Son Dambi's song, he whips his hair around and she watches in amusement as the hair tie slides off with the force of his head bangs.

"Get over here!" He calls, and she turns on the playlist before moving to stand behind him. "What song is this?"

"Flashback." She tells him, and he moves automatically into position. "Not too bad? You've memorized the dance!"

"I dabble." Minki professes, grinning over to her. "Come on, dance with me."

Junghyun's right, Minki  _is_ a funny guy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> a deviation from 2hyun.... warning i will post less because i'm having writer's block :-(
> 
> comment below! ♡
> 
> i opened a twitter account so follow me on there!!! my username is @wildflower_kjh and if u tell me who u are in the comments I'll follow u back! :-)


End file.
